Oil-smoke extractors are widely used in kitchens for timely extracting oil and smoke generated during cooking. An oil-smoke extractor typically includes a housing defining an opening at a lower section thereof and a bottom plate detachably secured to the housing. The housing and the bottom plate corporately encloses a receiving space for receiving an electronic motor, a wind wheel and an automatic cleaning device therein. The bottom plate is provided with a pair of pumping inlets. A top plate of the housing is provided with a discharging outlet. In operation, oil and smoke flow into the oil-smoke extractor via the pumping inlets and out of the oil-smoke extractor to the outside from the discharging outlet.
However, experiments show, although the previously described conventional oil-smoke extractor can extract most of the oil-smoke, there is still remarkable amount of residual oil and smoke remaining in the kitchen. Additionally, the adverse particulates in the oil-smoke may easily cling on the surrounding walls and surfaces of objects in the kitchen, which will inevitably lead to air pollution and breeding of bacteria in the kitchen, especially in hot humid summer.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a new oil-smoke extractor which can overcome the disadvantages of conventional oil-smoke extractors described above.